Aerrow's Adventure
by PariahDark
Summary: What if Aerrow was the one to meet Lark instead of Piper. Will he fall for her charm or will fellings bloom between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow**

"Alright everyone we've taken the votes and it looks like we're going to Terra Neon for our vacation this time."

The team had been working really hard so we had decided to take a vacation and try to relax for a while before the action starts up again.

"Stork set course for Terra Neon"

"Fine Arrow but don't blame me when someone breaks a bone on the rides."

While Stork went to the helm to the fly the ship I decided to go have a chat with Piper. Cyclonis had been sending her talons to some pretty remote regions lately and I wanted to see if they had some sort of pattern. When I opened the door to her room I found her working on some sort of crystal at her workstation.

"Have you found anything Piper?"

The sound of my voice gets her attention causing her to turn around a bit too fast and bang her knee on the table. I do my best not to laugh as she hopes around for a moment.

"Ouch, you could knock next time Arrow, but yeah after going over some maps with my crystal radar I found that nearly all the regions she sent the Teras to be places you could find cloaking crystals."

"Cloaking crystals?"

"Yeah they're pretty rare to find but they let you take on a completely different appearance."

"So we need to be more careful and try to keep an eye out for anyone unusual then."

"Yeah but until then I'll get to work on some sort of crystal to nullify the cloaking effect."

Nodding I make my way to the bridge as the flashing lights of terra Neon come into view and we make our landing. Junko and Finn were the first ones off the ship screaming about bumper cars and a sky dog eating contest. Stork mentioned something about going to see some sort of museum of horrible atrocities that just opened up and my good buddy Radar ditched me the moment he saw the food stands of bananas leaving me to wander and have some fun on my own.

One of the shooting galleries got my attention for a while so I decided to play, before long I had racked up a lot of points and was aiming for the high score.

"Nice shooting kid, but you'll have to do better if you want to beat the champ's high score." The guy from the stands says as I start reloading my rifle.

"Oh I plan to." I say as I continue racking up points and getting closer and closer to the score but as I get close to the high score my targets start getting stolen by a new player. Looking over I see she's about my age with two blonde pigtails and look of pure concentration on her face.

"Who are you?"

Not even stopping to look up she states as she knocks over one of the harder and faster targets.

"I'm the reigning champ, can't have you beating the score I worked so hard to get."

"We'll see about that."

Soon it turns into a frenzy of falling targets and flying bullets as the stand owner watches in awe. It soon comes down to one final target in the far back we take aim but she tries to fire to soon after her last shot and her rifle overheats which allows me to get the last target and beat her high score.

"Winner and with a new high score! Alright kid pick any prize off the top shelf you've earned it."

Smiling I take a look at some of the prizes, a disco ball, a cool crystal blade, a creepy looking doll, and bag filled to the brim with crystals. I was about to choose the crystal blade when I noticed the girl staring at the doll.

"I'll take the doll"

"You want the doll? I'd think you want the blade more"

"Not for me for her"

The stand owner smiles as her reaches up and grabs the doll before giving it to the girl who takes it instantly and holds it toward her chest and smileing before looking at me with an expression of disbelief.

"Thanks for the doll but why did you get it for me when you clearly wanted to blade."

"What can I say my blades have served me well this long besides I think the doll is better with you than hanging here forever."

She chews her bottom lip for a moment before looking up to me.

"… I don't like owing people so… if you want… we could… play a few games together or maybe go on some rides my treat"

"Like a date?"

Her face darkens and she chokes out a few fragments of words before she regains her composer.

"Ah well I guess or just to people having some fun together for a while."

"Sure but can you tell me your name first?"

"It's Lark"

**More chapters to come, reviews welcome**


	2. Fun and Games

**Arrow**

Shortly after leaving the shooting gallery we moved on to the bumper cars. It soon became obvious she was a bit sore about losing her high score when she rammed into only me time and again.

"You're not sore about the high score are you?" I say as she passes in front of me.

She gives me a look of innocence before laughing and bumping into more people and cause general chaos. Soon after that we went on one of the more intense roller coasters which turned out to be more funny than scary. While we waited in line I decided to lean a bit more about my new friend.

"So Lark, where you from?"

"…I'm from Terra Muse"

"Wait isn't that Terra full of artists and musicians? And wasn't it one of the first to get taken over by the Cyclonians?"

"Yeah I guess but that was ages ago." She says like it was nothing out of the ordinary as we get closer to the front

"But doesn't that make you a Cyclonian?"

She suddenly stops and stares directly at me.

"Tell me Aerrow just how may Cyclonians have you met that weren't Talons or generals?"

"… Well none I guess" come to think of it pretty much every Cyclonian I've ever seen has either been a talon or one of the generals I've never even seen a Cyclonian citizen.

"Well look at me I'm not so bad am I?"

Taking a good look at her from head to toe me notice that she was actually quite cute. Her thin body and bright blue eyes and blond hair was really adorable.

"You look pretty good to me"

One again her face goes bright red leaving her speechless and fidgeting. When we finally make it to the front of the line a couple of alarms go off and streamers and confetti fly everywhere. Suddenly we're surrounded by a bunch of park mascots.

"Congrats you two you're our one hundredth couple, that means you get a lovely photo taken of the two of you say cheese." Before we have a chance to say anything we're pushed together the picture is taken and before we knew it we were on the ride.

"That was strange right Lark?" a massive pressure on my arm gets my attention as the ride stats climbing. I looker to see panic in her eyes and her taking some deep breaths.

"You okay?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that I get a bit freaked out on coasters"

"Oh"

"Also if you could forget what you're about to hear I would be grateful"

The ride comes to the top of its climb and a man on a hovering platform hovers around us.

"Alright folks get ready to scream in 3…2…1" then the coaster drops forward and my ear drum nearly gets busted by Lark clinging to me eyes closed and screaming as we twist and turn going through loop after loop as we reach the bottom and the ride pulls into the station.

"Uh Lark the rides stopped you can open your eyes now."

She timidly opened eyes to make sure it was okay before she opened the other one before getting out of the car.

"Aerrow about my screaming…"  
"Screaming what screaming? All I could hear was the wind rushing past me."

She gave me a quick squeeze just as we entered a funhouse full of mirrors that showed crazy variants from tall and skinny to short and fat and then finally one that turned you into other species. I turned out to be a Raptor while Lark turned into a Blizzarian. We nearly died of laughter when we finally left that place and ran smack into Finn and Junko.

"Hey Aerrow you'll never believe who the new sky dog champion is."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Junko."

"Yeah! He ate over two hundred dogs in eight minutes."

"Ah it was nothing, I could have ate more but I'm trying to slim down."

He said as I watched in amazed horror as he rapidly downed a huge container of flame corn and cotton candy before noticing Lark staring at him."

"Who's your friend Aerrow?"

"This is my new friend Lark"

She smiled and gave them a small wave while Finn looked at the two of us before his eyebrow went up and he smiled.

"Come on Junko lets go hit that new ride they put in I heard it's so intense you have to sign a release form to get on it"

"Sure but let's grab some food first I'm starving"

They run off leaving me and Lark free to enjoy the rest of the evening. She drags me over to one of the older yet still classic attractions the strength tester.

"Well I'm no wallop but let's see what I can get." I say as I slam the hammer down with all the strength I had which made the bar reach all the way to a nine out of fifteen.

"Stand back and let a women show you how it's done."

I give her the hammer which she nearly drops the second it's in her hand.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head when she not only beats my score but makes it all the way to the top. She walks away with a look of smugness and pure satisfaction on her face.

"So how did you beat me?"

"It's all in the wrist"

As we keep walking we unknowing walk into a very awkward situation. Due to the lack of focus we somehow walk into a ride meant for couples better known as the tunnel of love. I'm actually surprised we didn't notice what with all the couples holding hands or when the ride was a boat in the shape of a sawn. So crammed into a small boat we floated down the river while a tune played and the walls lite up with hearts and fireworks, although I did like it when Lark slid her hand into mine.

"Uh Lark?"

"Not a word Aerrow."

And that's how the rest of the ride went just the two of us in a boat floating down the river until we reached the end.

When we got out of the boat we gave each other looks of embarrassed joy as we fidgeted for a moment.

"So…this was nice… we should do this again soon." I manage looking at her.

"Yeah I'd like that."

A weird light starts to get in my eyes and I look down to see her necklace faintly glowing.

"Uh Lark you're necklace is glowing"

She looks down like I said a bomb was at her feet before she pulls the thing up to her face before mumbling something I couldn't hear before looking at me. Before I know what's going on she leans forward and gives me an unexpected kiss before pulling away gleaming.

"I'll be in touch Aerrow" she then runs into the crowd leaving me wandering when I'll see her again.


	3. Plans

**Cyclonis**

Rushing past people and making my way to an abandoned stall where I stashed my ride wasn't easy as my cloaking crystal blinked with low energy. Finally I arrived and made sure nobody was around before starting it up and flying away from Terra Neon as my disguise faded away.

"What the heck was I thinking kissing Aerrow… it was nothing more than a spur of the moment kind of thing and nothing else right?."

"Besides he's a sky knight and I'm the ruler of the nation that's trying to rule all of Atmosia I don't have time indulge in such fantasies of us being together."

I reach down and pull the doll that Aerrow had won me out of the cargo hatch before pulling it close to my chest.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you old friend." You see early in the war when my grandma was still leading Cyclonis this doll was one of my only friends I had. But during one of the attacks on Cyclonia a bunch of raiders broke into the castle and stole a lot of valuables this doll included. It seemed to be a bit worn in some places with some minor stitching being needed but still in good condition.

"I can't believe that after all these years you turn up as a prize at Terra Neon. Don't worry we won't be separated again."

Not much later the red thunder clouds of my Terra come into view as well as half a dozen black silhouettes signaling the arrival of my night crawlers. The royal butler Walter as always was waiting at my personal landing platform when I land and dismount. He was an older man with a neatly combed head of white hair with a small fading scar above his right eye from an earlier attack on Cyclonia.

"Did you have a nice outing Master Cyclonis?"

Walter being the head butler since my grandmother's time had always been able to see through my plans and provide advice when I needed it.

"Yes it was fun to be a normal teen for a while, but now that's over and there's work to do. Have the generals assemble in the war room in one hour."

"Right away Master Cyclonis and shall I see to your old friend as well?

"Yes I want her fully repaired and placed in my room as soon as possible Walter." I give him the doll knowing full well he'll take good care of her.

As I pass I hear him say something I really didn't want to hear.

"Oh and the Dark Ace wished to speak with you when you have a moment."

"Wonderful as if I didn't have enough to worry about with the war going on".

An hour later my generals sat around the war room with the dark ace standing at my side as each general whined about everything from lack of funds to the sky knights gaining ground around more Teras.

"Enough! I called you hear today to tell you that I have put a plan in motion that will have a good number of Teras under our control and their resources at our disposal."

Murmurs of awe and nods of agreement soon pass from general to general as the idea of getting a foothold soaks in.

"And just what is this plan if I may ask Master Cyclonis" one general asks.

"Step one in the plan is to send in cloaked night crawlers to key Teras to sabotage their communications and defense systems before we send in the talons and heavy cruisers in step two. Step three we'll be revealed at a later time, now you're all dismissed." I let out a sigh as they file out of the room leaving me alone with the dark ace.

"Master if I may have your attention for a moment."

I lean back and let out a sight knowing what this conversation will be about.

"Fine go ahead."

"Master as you know you'll soon be of age to marry and Cyclonia would be stronger with a complete royal family leading us."

"I'll deal with the suitors when the time comes dark ace, but until then I have a plan to manage and a war to win."

I start to leave the room when he grabs my arm from behind.

"There is a way to avoid a marriage to an unknown suitor if you want to know."

I tear my arm free and secretly give the signal to stand down to a night crawler that had been hiding in the room and been about to attack the dark ace when he grabbed me.

"And that option is?"

A smile appears on his face signaling that would not be good for me.

"Well you could marry someone you trusted, someone loyal to Cyclonia and of course someone strong…me for example."

For a moment and a small one at that I see the logic in marrying him seeing as he's loyal to Cyclonia and been a fearsome general since he turned against the old storm hawks. But the thought of him and me together nearly made me want to empty my stomach off the nearest balcony.

"I'll take that into consideration when the time comes dark ace now leave me I have to start work on our new cloaking crystals."

He bows thinking he's won and leaves me to go about his duties and I go to my crystal workshop machine and begin punching in the sequences for cloaking crystals all the while thinking about what he said. It was true that soon different royal Teras will send their sons over to try to gain my hand in marriage and of course I would have to settle for some blueblood fool that only sees the crown and not me.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter the elders will soon start pressuring me into marriage. I just want some strong guy that can make me smile and somebody I can just be myself with." I say to myself as I work

"Someone like Aerrow would be nice"

This stops me suddenly as I realize what I just said. Maybe just maybe I could convince him to join up with us if I gain his trust as Lark and then go from there.


	4. Daydreams and targets

**Aerrow**

"Aerrow If you could focus for a minute that would be great." Says Piper snapping me out of my daydream of Lark

"Huh, oh right sorry guys" Ever since we left Terra Neon Lark's kiss has been the only thing on my mind. Sure we only knew each other for one night but there was just something familiar about her that made it seem like we've known each other for ages. But we heard news from the other sky knights that Cyclonis was about to launch some big attack on some unsuspecting Terra so I couldn't afford to be distracted by one girl no matter how cute.

She lets out a sigh of annoyance before sweeping her hand over a map she had laid out of Atmos with little flags indicating key positions and possible targets.

"Like I was saying, the sky knights are already doubling their guards over locations like Polaris point and the time pulse so Cyclonia won't gain control over something extremely important."

"Why do I feel like you're about to say the bad news" Stork states as usual preparing for the worst.

Piper eyes the map again before sighing and continuing

"But with the extra guards there it will be all but impossible to protect the Terras on the other side of Atmos"

"What Terras exactly?"

"Looks like Amazonia, Saharr, Wallop and a few uncharted Terras but apart from that there's only a few small mining places… oh wait I nearly forget Tera Historia."

"Historia I've never heard of that one" Finn says

"How could you not have heard of the greatest place of historic artifacts and knowledge on Atmos?"

Before she and Finn could get into it I draw the attention back to the problem at hand

"So what you're saying is we just have to patrol around those areas to pick up the slack"

She shrugs and nods which the rest of the team takes as a yes. After the meeting we split up to make sure the ship would be able handle the upcoming attack. Finn went to calibrate the cannons while Junko went to the engine room and Piper went back to work on her crystal that could reveal any cloaked talons. But I went to the cargo hold to make sure my ride would be in pristine shape When I got there I found my buddy Radar had already gotten the idea and was working like fire with a box of tools tossing out old or outdated parts and replacing them with better ones.

"Thanks Radar I owe you one"

His head shoots out from underneath as he chirps and raises two of his fingers.

"Alright I owe you two, tell you what next time we get a chance I'll take you to the Tera filled with giant bananas alright"

The rumbling of the communications tubes gets my attention as this could be the alert we've been waiting for.

"**Guys I got word from Starling that she's lost contact with Tera Historia and she wants us to check it out"** Stork says as the Condor engines blaze to life as we set course.

Thanks to Junkos tinkering in the engine room we make it there in record time and we mount or skimmers and charge into the sky expecting to see a bunch of Cyclonian Cruisers opening fire on the Tera that looked half castle half library but apart from some minor smoke coming up there was nothing.

"What the heck I was expecting more destruction guys"

"Finn use you scope and see if anything is out of the ordinary"

After a moment of Finn zooming in and out he finally leans back

"Well?"

"Not much going on down there, well unless you count a lot of unconscious guards and people being blasted by invisible guys"

"Uh Finn" Piper says looking at the blonde  
"Give him a minute Piper"

"…Oh! They're under attack by clocked talons"

Piper pulls out her binoculars to do a more tactical survey of the Tera.

"From the smoke coming off certain buildings I'd wager they targeted the communications hub first and are making their way to the main artifacts as they take care of the guards."

Knowing Cyclonis whatever she wants her could lead to no good.

"Alright everyone do whatever you have to do to stop them from getting to the artifacts."

"This might help" Piper says pulling out an orange crystal before tossing it to Finn who loads it into his crossbow before firing into the sky over the Tera. Moments later the attackers are revealed as night crawlers as the crystal creates an eclipse like affect in the sky. This makes it easier as we come swooping out of the sky firing directly at the night crawlers that are blinded by the light. Junko rides in between two of them picking them up and smashing their heads together as another pulls out and throws an energy blade impaling it sideways into Finns ride as usual causing it to fall to pieces and send him flying into Junko.

In the midst of the chaos I noticed one of them running the rooftops and heading toward one of the main buildings so I rode off after him. After firing and missing six shots he turns in mid jump and throws down a crystal that explodes sending smoke and debris everywhere causing us to nearly crash into a building.

"Radar you okay?" I say looking down to find an upside Radar giving me a thumbs up. Pressing a button I activate our radios

"Piper a night crawler just went into one of the main towers anything in there we should worry about?"  
"Aerrow those towers hold some of the most powerful crystals found in Atmos!"

As if to tempt fate the voice of Finn comes in

"Well it's not as if things could get worse right?"

As if on cue a black flare comes shooting up from the tower the night crawler had just gone through before he emerges a full bag in hand.

"Aerrow I just got a message from Stork he's saying two massive ships are appearing on the radar and judging from the looks of them he's saying it's a flagship and Snipe's warship" I hear Piper say through the radio

"Tell Stork to call the sky knights and tell them we found the targeted Tera and that we need backup"

Because if they don't get her soon there might not be a Terra Historia left.


	5. Power of the crystals

**Aerrow**

With two battleships on the way we didn't have much in the way of options.

"Finn, Junko head back to the condor and help Stork while Piper and I try to stop the night crawler from handing over the crystals." A nod is all I receive before we all speed of toward our destinations.

"Piper be honest how powerful are the crystals in there?" I ask needing to know what the damage could be.

"Well I've only been inside once but I remember a lot of powerful ones but the big five were a volcanic crystal that could turn a terra into fiery wasteland, a null crystal that can absorb crystal powers and destroy them, a lighting shard that would allow you to move as fast as a lightning bolt, a goliath crystal that would allow you to absorb the strength of anyone and combine it with yours. And finally there was the most powerful one the black abyss, nobody can really say where it came from but some people say that the very first master Cyclonis used it to turn Cyclonia from a wasteland into what it is today."

Any one of those crystals would be disastrous if they fell to Cyclonia. I engage the turbo on my ride not wanting to waste a second and allow the night crawler to escape with them.

"Aerrow I know you don't want to hear this but we got bad news, worse news, good news and terrible news" Stork says through the radio

"Fine what's the good news?"

"I just go word that the nearest sky knights are on their way to help"

"Okay great so what's the bad news?"

"The nearest Terra is Terra Rex"

Wonderful our only help would be a bunch of pompous fools that wouldn't last five minutes.

"And the worse news?"

"Snipes new warship has a much better targeting system with very few blind spots so I'm doing my best not to be blown out of the sky."

"So what's the terrible news?"

"Finn just spotted the Dark Ace and Cyclonis in route to the tower."

Luckily we reached the tower before them and managed to catch the night crawler off guard. As I turned a corner into one of the main crystal rooms with huge stained glass windows I fired two shots blasting the bag from his hands and Radar snatched the bag from the air and threw it to Piper.

But before we can take off with the spoils a red blast knocks us from our rides and spilling the crystals across the floor.

"I bet you thought you could run away with those didn't you?" the Dark Ace says as he rides into the room with master Cyclonis.

It soon escalates into a full on brawl for the crystals as I battle once again with the Dark ace while Piper clashes with Cyclonis as we try to keep one party from the crystal while trying to go for them ourselves.

"Those crystals belong to Cyclonia now Aerrow!" the dark ace said mid swing of his sword as I rolled to the right and jumped back landing next to the lighting shard. The moment I picked it up a surge of energy flows into me causing electric sparks to roll off my body. I lunge forward aiming for the dark ace but miss him entirely and end up across the room in less than a second.

"That's awesome! But my aim needs some work." I say turning around for my next strike.

While I gained an advantage Piper was barely holding her ground against Cyclonis. She was busy dodging lightning bolts from her staff while at the same time trying to keep the night crawler away from any crystals. Seeing that she needed I looked for a crystal that could help her and with the help of the lighting shard mange to reach the goliath crystal and kick it over to Radar who was busy watching the fight.

"Radar deal with the night crawler"

I say as he grabs the crystal and charges the night crawler who had managed to grab the volcanic crystal when piper had to guard against another lightning bolt.

The night crawler started to retreat toward one of windows crystal in hand when Radar ran up and punched him in the face sending him hurdling him into a wall and unintentionally activating the volcanic crystal to the horror of everyone in the room.

"Everyone get out of the room now!" Piper screams as the crystal glows redder and flames and magma start to shoot out in all directions.

"Master we have what we came for we should retreat and leave these fools to their doom" the dark ace says to his master who looks strangely at me for a moment before she raises her hands and two crystals fly from the ground and into her hands before she nods and follows the dark out one of the large windows and rides into the sky. While we were worrying about the massive inferno slowly enveloping the room.

"Piper get out while I get radar."  
"I can't Aerrow my ride is literally melting"

I turned and saw she was right, her ride was half melted while the other half was on fire, but my ride seemed to be in good enough shape.

"Alright Piper use my ride and I'll catch up to you with the lighting shard" She looks at me like I was crazy but still goes over and starts up the ride while I use the shard to safely travel between the fiery bits of room and the safe bits between jumps. To escape the blaze Radar had climbed on top of a case of ice crystals and was throwing them down into blaze. I reached him just as the case started to break apart and melt, I could see Piper hovering just outside the smashed window.

"Thank we can make it buddy?"

He shakes his head but I take it as a yes and jump once again landing just at the edge of the window. There was at least sixty feet between me and Piper but I risk it anyway and jump expecting to fall short, but when I didn't I looked down to discover I was standing one the wing of my ride.

"Aerrow that was amazing!"

I was about to agree when I noticed an incoming black mass heading toward us. Not thinking ahead I launch myself again sending two blasts of my own at the black mass but instead my blasts disappear as soon as they get near it and the blast hits me full on knocking me out.

The sound of storms finally pulls me awake and I find myself in a cell of some sort without my weapons or armor. By looking at the window I could tell I was In Cyclonia. The sound of footsteps gets my attention and I raise my arms preparing to fight my way free, but instead the door opens and in walks a blonde pigtailed girl with a tray of food.

"Lark?"


	6. Crossroads

**Cyclonis**

"Who did you expect master Cyclonis?" I say as I close the door and set the tray containing bread water and down.

"Well yeah I kind of did, but what the heck are you doing here? I mean it's great to see you and all but the last time we met you kind of kissed me and then ran off."

I do my best not to let the blush show on my face as I remember in great detail our previous encounter.

"Yeah sorry about that but my boss only allows me a certain amount of free time before she calls me back."

He takes a bite of the bread before sipping the water before he realizes what I just said.

"Wait a minute… by boss you mean Cyclonis?"

"Yeah I've been serving her since she and I were children. I'm what you might call her personal maid and closet friend."

The expression he gives is a mixture of confusion and joy which makes me nervous.

"So why were you on Terra Neon then? I mean shouldn't her personal maid stay here?"

"She told me to take some time off and enjoy myself for a while but she called me back so I had to take off in a hurry."

"Okay but why are you here right now?"

"She told me to bring you some food and to tell you of a proposition for you."

He starts looking around the room from floor to ceiling before looking at the door and then to me

"Lark I need a favor"

"I know what you're going to say and you can forget it I can't let you out of the cell so please don't ask"

"Fine I don't want you to get in trouble with Cyclonis knowing her she would probably drop you into the wastelands or something."

His words send a dagger into my heart at the fact that he thinks I would do something like that.

"You… really thank she's capable of doing that?"

"Of course she would she's Cyclonis after all. She's mean, dark, and cruel and cold hearted."

"She's not like that! I mean not around her citizens or me. I've known her all my life and I can tell you that yes she may be a bit cold because of the war and all, but once you get to know her you see that she's just another teenage girl."

I couldn't believe what I was saying to Aerrow. I mean I can be cold sometimes, but that's only because I'm forced to deal with power hungry and stupid talons and generals all day. I was about to turn and storm off when I hear Aerrow call out to me

"Lark wait I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at both sides."

"Apology accepted Aerrow, but just keep in mind that she's not evil just misunderstood alright? Now rest up a guard will be in later to take you to her"

And with that I left the cell and turned off my cloaking crystal revealing my true self as I waked down the hall my mind racing on what I was going to do with him.

I get so into my thought process I don't even realize that I've walked into my study and taken out my plans for my new storm machine. I take out the black abyss crystal that I had been carrying in my cloak and stare at its black and red patterns.

"Now how do I unlock your true powers?"

Recently I had found an old journal hidden within the archives that said that this crystal was linked to Cyclonia itself and had powers that only the master could access.

I reach out my hand and pull my staff to me before placing the black abyss atop the staff and aiming it at a nearby chair expecting some sort of severe effect, but instead the crystal only glows slightly before letting out a small stream of black smoke before dying down and going dormant.

"Wonderful looks like all those years in the museum have taken its toll on you."

I could sense that the crystal would need a great deal of time to recharge in order for it to be of any use, so I lock it away in my crystal vault safe keeping for the time being.

Just as I was leaving Raviss storms into the room muttering under her breath about Snipe being a lumbering idiot.

"Master I have news you may wish to hear."

I take a deep breath before gesturing for her to continue

"Snipe just reported in saying that although his ship had taken damage from a few battles with the sky knights he's proceeding to the next target."

"Excellent but why do I feel you've forgotten the bad news?"

She hesitates for only a moment but that tells me then her words could.

"It seems that during the chaos of Terra Historia going up in an explosive fire storm the Storm Hawks made their escape."

"Leave and find the Dark ace tell him to meet with me at once."

She immediately leaves to begin her search while I start to ponder what do with Aerrow.

"I could try to get him to join Cyclonia but the dark ace would no doubt try to kill him. If my plan works Cyclonia would win the war and we wouldn't have to be enemies."

"So the question of the day is what am I going to do with him now that he's here? I guess I'll keep using Lark to get close to him but then what?"

Luckily my thought process was interrupted when the dark ace barged into the room.

"You wished to see me master?" he says as he takes a knee.

"The Storm hawks must not be allowed to interfere in m plans so I want you to lead a veteran group of talons and force them out of hiding and hold them until we're ready to proceed with the plan."

"Right away master" he says before leaving with a wicked smile on his face.

Once I was sure he was gone I pull out and ring a small bell and wait before a shadow comes from out of the darkness and takes the form of a red eyed night crawler.

"It's time I had a chat with my guest bring him to me at once."


	7. Choices

**Aerrow**

A few hours after Lark left a guard came to take me to Cyclonis. I knew that I could easily take this one guard out and make my way to a switchblade and make my escape, but the thought of leaving Cyclonis with 2 of the most powerful crystals in Atmos kept me walking.

Soon enough we arrive at the door which is opened by two other guards while mine pushes me in and I see Cyclonis sitting on her throne but to my surprise there was no other guards in the room.

"In you go storm hawk" my guard says as he shoves me into the middle of the room before Cyclonis dismisses him with a wave of her hand and he makes his leaves the room leaving Cyclonis and I alone.

"So you wanted to see me Cyclonis?"

"Yes for you see I going to make you an offer I know you won't refuse."

"And your offer is what exactly?"

With a wicked smile she extends her hand to one corner of the room where a black and gray crystal flies into her hand

"This Aerrow is the null crystal and used correctly it could render all of a terras crystals nothing more than rocks thus crippling their defense beyond repair."

And she was right, all vehicles and turrets run on crystal energy without those we'd be defenseless.

"Still not hearing the offer of yours." I gain a little satisfaction at seeing her usually cold and focused face go red with anger.

"My deal is this Aerrow, you become my personal bodyguard and right hand man and in exchange I'll give you the null crystal to do with as you please."

"… Sounds like a bad deal to me I mean you get me and all I get is a crystal."

"Oh very well I'll also agree to hold off on my attacks…for now"

I could tell that I was going to regret this decision but at least I would be given a way to stop her. And at least I would gain some knowledge of her plans and hopeful be given the chance to steal the other crystal from her.

She comes down from her throne and stands before me hand raised. After a moment I extend my own and grasp hers sealing my fate. It might have been nothing but as we shook hands I could have sworn I saw her breathing increase and her cheeks redden for a few seconds. If I didn't know better I'd say that she was nervous and excited.

As if sensing what I was thinking she released my hand and tossed the null crystal my way.

"Now that we've attained your services we just have one tiny detail to take care of."

"And that is?"

"If you going to work for me you have to dress the part."

She says as she smiles at me before she snaps her fingers and seconds later the door opens and an older looking man comes in carrying a large tray holding Cyclonian versions of my weapons and armor.

He then guides me to a nearby washroom where I was to don my new armor in private. My new armor was of a better quality then my old armor and with a different color scheme with my hands, arms and shoulders being pitch black with my chest and back being a scarlet red. As I looked at myself in the mirror I hand to admire the craftsmanship that went into this new armor but at the same time remind myself that this was only until I could figure out what Cyclonis's plans are and where the black abyss is so that I could steal it. Before I left the room I took notice of the last bit of my new wardrobe my weapons, in place of my usual daggers were two curved swords one containing a fire bolt crystal and the was empty so I decided to place the null crystal into it immediately energizing the blade with a black and gray energy.

"This will come in handy if any plan I make goes south quickly."

Sliding the swords into place on my back I open the door and make my way across the room to Cyclonis who eyes my every step.

"Well now don't you just look adorable in you knew outfit"

"Yeah well let's just get this over with"

She shrugs before she starts walking and motions for me to follow.

The rest of my day went by agonizingly slowly as I was stuck by her side as she went about her daily business which included addressing her troops, meeting with some noblemen and dealing with a mountain of paperwork. It was during the last activity that a strange discussion occurred between the two of us.

As I watched her read through and sign paper after paper a thought occurred to me and before I could stop myself I had already started talking.

"Cyclonis what would you do if we weren't at war?"

This must have caught her off guard because she drops her pen and stares at me as if I asked how air worked.

"Well… I suppose I'd still be leading my terra as it's ruler but other than that I don't really know. Cyclonia has been at war with Atmos for nearly six centuries so every master Cyclonis so far has had to focus on war."

"But that won't be a problem for much longer Aerrow"

"And why is that?"

"Very soon I'll have the power I need to change Atmos"

"You mean with the black abyss? I heard that only the master Cyclonis could use it though"

"Yes for you see through the means of some dark ritual the first master Cyclonis tied his soul to the crystal so that only those of his blood could use it. And when it reaches the peak of its power it becomes the greatest crystal in history."

I was nearly at the edge of my seat with curiosity wanting to get the upper hand and gain some Intel.

"How?"

"When it reaches full strength it has the power to grant a single wish to the ruling master. Whatever they truly want most in the world."

"And what is it that you want then?"


	8. Fun with Lark

**Cyclonis**

What is it that I wanted? Did I want to finally conquer Atmos and rule it or did I just want the war to be over, I'd have to think hard on this before the black abyss is a full strength seeing as once it's used it takes eighty years to charge again.

"I want what I have always wanted… only what I'm owed"

Not the best way to answer his question but it seemed to satisfy him for now. It was getting harder and harder to focus on my work with him eyeing me as if trying to figure out something. Not that I wasn't enjoying his presence or anything but if I didn't get these papers signed and sent out then there would just be more to sign tomorrow.

"It's growing late Aerrow so why don't you retire to you knew room you'll find next to mine of course."

"Why next to yours?"

"So you can guard me all hours of the day. Walter will show you to your room."

He gets up from his chair and while giving me a look of minor embarrassment follows Walter to his new room while return to work on my papers.

Most of them where mainly about funding for the war or about different issues the nobles had been having, but one particular one caught my eye seeing as it had been hidden in between a document about trade and another about negotiations with other terras.

"Let's see what we have here. Dear Mr. black we've disused your offer and we have come to an agreement if you can promise that our prince will be the one to marry Master Cyclonis then you and your family will be greatly rewarded when he takes the throne."

With one quick motion the paper is crumpled and throne into a nearby fireplace.

"So I have traitors in my midst, As if I didn't have enough to worry about with the war and Aerrow but now I have to worry about some power hungry noble trying to marry me off to some no name price for cash."

"And not even a name to go on just Mr. Black, well this is a matter for another day right now I need to relax and gain some information on my new bodyguard. And only one person can do that"

Slapping on my cloaking crystal and making my way down the halls to Aerrows new room I take a second to get into character before knocking on the door and waiting.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lark can I come in?"

After a moment the door opens and hand pulls me in before closing the door.

"Sorry about that I just don't feel right being here." He had changed out of his armor since last I've seen him but he still had his hands one of his swords and was keeping his eye to the door while looking out to the window every now and again.

"Yeah well Cyclonis sent me to see how you were settling in."

He puts down his sword and takes a seat opposite me and lets out a massive sigh

"This place is driving me crazy I mean I'm a sky knight sworn to protect Atmos from Cyclonia not be her bodyguard."

"Well Aerrow that won't be a problem for much longer."

"And why is that?"

"I know she told you about the power of the black abyss right?"

"Yeah it can grant a wish to the ruling master and Cyclonis will probably wish to rule Atmosia."

It kind of hurt a little to hear that once again he assumes I'll do something evil like that. I mean yeah that was the original plan but after the last few days what I truly want has become distorted.

"That was the wish but a couple of days ago she told me that the plan has changed."

This seems to excite him just enough to get his full attention.

"Well what's her new wish then?

"I have no idea she hasn't told me."

He lets out another sigh and leans back letting his head hang over the chair.

"Say Aerrow how about we go have some fun like we did on Tera Neon."

"You actually have someplace fun here?"

"Come on"

Grabbing his hand I lead him out the room and down a series of hallways before stopping between two walls and moving a massive curtain out of the way and pressing a secret switch we watch as the wall slides back revealing a crystal lit hallway.

"What's down here anyway?"

"Something cool"

The hallway soon emptied out into a large domed room with a light blue glowing tree on an island the center of the room surrounded by a flowing waterfall and other glowing plants and even a few piles of crystals laying here and there while some were fastened into the walls.

"What is this place?"

"I guess you could call it my secret garden, I guess one of the earlier masters had a thing for gardening and so they created this place. I found it a few years ago started taking care of it."

The room was soon filled with laughter as we picked up where we left off on our last meeting and let loose and enjoyed each other's presence. First we had some fun with some of my floater crystals I had brought down here by using them in a fun game of tag. But it soon turned into a different sort of fun when his crystal ran out of juice above the water and he landed getting soaked causing me to burst into laughter.

"Hey Aerrow how's the water?" I ask floating down to hover feet above him

My question was soon answered he burst from the water and pulled me in.

"It's pretty warm don't you think?"

When I surfaced I found myself mere inches from him and whether it was just a spur of the moment or something else I leaned in and was overjoyed when he met me halfway.

This kiss was much better than our first because this time it wasn't fast it was much more slow and passionate. I felt him pull me closer with his arms and I relished every moment of it. Eventually we pulled apart and just stared at each other neither one knowing what to do or say.

"Aerrow that was…"

"Yeah"

"We've been gone a long time we should probably be getting back."

He nods as we activate our crystal and float over to the tunnel and I lead him back down the tunnel and to his room but before I leave him I pull him in for one more kiss before I leave him and wait for his door to close before I enter my own room beside his making sure to shut off the cloaking crystal.

"Cyclonis what are you doing? You know you can't fall for him… Oh who are you kidding you've already fallen for him"


	9. Revelations

**Aerrow**

I stared out at the clouds of Cyclonia while thinking about what happened last night with Lark. There's something about her that keeps drawing me toward her but also something familiar about her that I just can't place.

"Maybe I could convince her to leave with me when the time comes."

But so far I hadn't been able to find where Cyclonis hides her most valuable crystals. Sure I've been with her for nearly three days but she seems more interested in keeping me close than doing much of anything else.

Deciding that I had better things I could do than stare out at a never ending storm I retreat back into my room intending to get some rest when out of nowhere the door flies open and Lark strolls in.

"Lark what are you doing here?" the way she was fidgeting with her hands told me she was nervous or excited

"I wanted to talk about the last time we met…"

"Yeah me to"

"I just wanted to wrap my head around what was going on between us, I mean we have fun together and we kissed a few times."

"We do have a good time together" I say giving her a smile which seems to make her more nervous.

"Exactly so I looked it up and when two individuals have fun together or engage in intimate acts they could be considered…dating"

"Lark if you want me to be you boyfriend then the answer is yes"

The minute those words were said she tackles me in a hug and gives me a small but passionate kiss.

When she finally stops kissing me I notice the slight redness in her eyes and the wetness on her cheeks. Using my thumb I reach up and wipe it away while she turns redder and redder with embarrassment.

"Sorry I've never felt these feelings before so I don't know how to deal with this."

We get to our feet and I pull her into a quick hug before she lets go as her necklace starts to glow.

"I got to go Aerrow but we'll talk more later" she says as she bolts through the door.

Not wanting this conversation to end I wait a few seconds before following her from the shadows down the hall and into the throne room.

I make it just in time to her words as I eavesdrop from the door.

"That was too close, he almost found out my secret. At least he admitted we were dating, but what would he do if he found out?

Before I have time to hear more the sound of footsteps comes from down the hall so I decide to stop while I was ahead and duck into a nearby supply room.

"Miserable fools can't even set up a proper trap for the storm hawks without me to guide them." Comes the voice of the dark ace through the door.

I wait for the sound of his footsteps to fade before sneaking out of the closet and returning to my room while pondering what Lark's big secret was.

**Cyclonis**

"Master I have returned and now await your orders" The dark ace says bowing before the throne.

"How was your mission I trust you did not return with bad news?"

"No master as ordered I set a trap for the storm hawks and managed to hold them while snipe continued on but we had to retreat when numerous squadrons of sky knights arrived."

"That's troubling news but that can wait for now you're dismissed"

I hear him mutter something under his breath before he leaves the room. The moment he does I go to my crystal chamber to check on the black abyss and find that it is nearly full charged.

"Soon my little friend we'll change this world."

But as a start to think about how this world will change I also start to think about my relationship with Aerrow or should I say Lark's relationship with Aerrow.

"Maybe it's time I told him the truth and hope that he won't think I've been using him this entire time and decide to leave me. No I have to believe that he'll at least allow me to explain"

With a wave of my hand one of my night crawlers comes from out of the shadows.

"Bring me Aerrow at once and once he's here allow now one to enter this room until I tell you otherwise." With a bow he leaves the room and I prepare for the conversation I was about to have.

Within a couple of minutes the door opens before Aerrow comes in before the door closes behind him leaving us alone.

"You sent for me Cyclonis?"

"Yes you see it has come to my attention that you've become romantically involved with Lark"

"I have, why do you ask?"

Mustering all the courage I mentally prepare the next few sentences.

"She is very close to me so I have to ask, do you care for her?"

He looks at me oddly for a second as if trying to figure out where this conversation was going but soon takes a breath before he responds.

"Yes and although I've only known her for a short time I think I might be in love with her."

It takes all of my strength to remain straight face and calm as he continues.

"I know that you two are close so I'm asking you Cyclonis, what is Lark's big secret that she's afraid to tell me?"

"You wish to know? Very well Aerrow but you really won't like the answer."

Taking a deep breath I bring my hand up to my crystal and activate it instantly transforming myself into Lark.

"The truth is Aerrow I am Lark I have been from the very start.


End file.
